Back to Us
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: "I just want to go back to how we were, Spence." "I need you in my life. I just don't know if I can ever forgive you, Toby."
1. Prologue

**Oh, look! My first Spoby fic! For the record, 1) I know this kind of thing has been done before, 2) I love and believe there is still hope for Spoby, and 3) I don't own PLL. Kay, enjoy. This is just the prologue, it should, hopefully, get better.**

**Prologue – Poor Spencer**

**SPOV**

I walk into the kitchen as I hear rustling. I take a deep breath and hold up the key. _Please be wrong, please be wrong, please be wrong,_ I chant to myself.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I say, trying to sound strong. The person in the black hoodie looks up. He turns around slowly and approaches me. I clench my jaw tight, steeling myself against the pain that's erupting inside of my heart. His face is hard, eyes filled with steel. Not an ounce of regret is present on his face.

"How long have you known?" His voice bares no emotion. I drop the Radley visitor pass on the counter. He just stares at it.

"Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do?" I ask, infuriated.

"Spencer." I slap him across the face, hard. The phone rings and I glance back at it. When I look back to him he's gone. I squeeze my eyes shut. _This can't be real. This is a nightmare. Toby loves me. He…oh god. Toby is A._

A small sob escapes my throat and I sit down, leaning against the island in my kitchen. My phone beeps. I cringe before tapping the screen to open the new text.

_ Poor little Spencer. Nothing ever goes her way. But you know what they say about liars. Takes one to know one. ~ A_

I stand quickly and make my way to the door. Storming out of my house, I slam it shut and run towards the woods. I don't know how long I run but after some time, I reach a small clearing. I sit down in the middle out the soaked grass and cry on my knees. I ignore the storm raging around me. I know it's not safe, but nothing in my life is safe anymore.

**Third POV**

"Where is Spencer?" Aria demands, worried about her best friend. Hanna glances over at her startled.

"She's probably still at Toby's," Emily says, without even looking up from her computer, where she's working on homework.

"Yeah, chill Aria," Hanna tells the dark-haired girl, "We don't always answer our phones when we're with our boyfriends."

"Or girlfriends," Em chimes in.

"But Spencer always does," Aria counters, "And this," she gestures to her phone, "is not something A would have sent to just the three of us."

"Maybe she didn't see it," Hanna sighs, obviously annoyed.

"Or maybe something's wrong!" Aria snaps, "I'm going over there."

"Not alone, you're not!" Emily stands immediately. Hanna silently follows her two friends.

**~BackToUs~**

"Spence!" Aria calls, "She's not here." Emily and Hanna look at each other and then step away from the back door. Aria sees it's been broken and her eyes widen. She grabs some flashlights and hands one to each of her friends. She takes another one for herself and runs into the rain, turning it on.

"Spencer!" the hazel eyed girl cries, running towards the woods.

"Spence!" Emily shouts, as her and Hanna try to catch up with Aria. Aria stops dead at the clearing before lurching forwards and wrapping her arms around Spencer.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" she asks. Hanna and Emily join the others on the wet ground.

The three girls drag their taller friend to her feet and help her get back home. They all change into dry clothes and sit on Spencer's bed together. She stares blankly at the wall, numb.

"Spence, what's going on?" Emily asks gently.

"It's over. We," her voice wavers, "We broke up."

**Review pwease :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**I TOLD YOU THERE WAS HOPE FOR SPOBY! hehe. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Chapter One – My Broken Heart**

**SPOV**

"Spence," Emily whispers, placing a hand on my arm, "What happened to make you two break up?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it," I mutter back, shrugging, "I'm just really tired. I love you guys, so much, but could you please go? I want to be alone."

"Is that really what you want, Spencer?" Aria asks, "It seems to me you could use some team Sparia."

"I appreciate it but that's what I want," I tell my friends, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"If you want to talk, just call me or Aria or Em or all of us," Hanna adds in, hugging me. I say goodbye to my friends and they leave, after a few more arguments. I curl my legs up to my chest, underneath my blanket, and cry myself to sleep.

**~BackToUs~**

I wake up to my phone ringing. I feel my chest tighten in fear. I reach for my phone and slide it open. I sigh in relief as I see it's just Aria.

_Where are you? First period is about to start. _

_I'm taking a mental health day. I really need it._

I flop back down in bed and pull my pillow over my face. I scream into it as loud as I can. A soft knock sounds at my door and my mom pokes her head in.

"Spencer? Why are you still in bed? Are you sick? You should be in school already," I can hear the worry apparent in her voice.

"Mommy," I whisper, my voice cracking. She rushes to my side and wraps her arms around me.

"Spence, honey, what's happened?"

"We broke up, mom. On our anniversary," I sob into my mother's chest. She tightens her arms around me and kisses the top of my head. Then, she pulls back to look me in the eyes.

"I understand that you want to stay home today, because I know you're hurting and I'm okay with that. I'm going to call into work and stay with you though. I don't want you to be alone. We don't have to talk about it. We can do whatever you want."

"Thank you, mom," I whisper and sniffle. She walks out of the room to call her boss and I head downstairs a few minutes later.

"So, ice cream and movies?" mom asks, as she walks into the kitchen. I give her a small smile and nod.

"Nothing with romance. Please, I can't handle that right now."

"Of course not, sweetie. I didn't expect you to be up to romance."

**~BackToUs~**

**TPOV**

I wipe all emotion off of my face and slip the black hood over my head. I walk into the lair and slam my hands on the desk Mona is sitting at. It doesn't even startle her. I glare down harshly at her smirking face.

"I'm out. No more," I demand, "You had me go on purpose, knowing she would be there! You could have sent anyone!"

"I don't call the shots, Toby," she says, laughing, "That's Big A's job."

"I don't give a damn who calls the shots," I tell her, harshly, "I won't hurt her anymore. I'm done."

"Once a member, always a member," she sing-songs.

"Then find a loophole," I reply, taking off my gloves and hoodie and tossing them on the desk in front of her.

"You're going to regret this, Tobias," Mona calls after me, as I leave, "So will Spencer."

"If you hurt her, I will kill you," I deadpan, leaving the A headquarters for good.

**~BackToUS~**

**Third POV**

The blue-eyed boy walks up to the glass door and peeks in. He sees the beautiful brunette swipe a tear off of her cheek and lean into her mother's arms. He takes a deep, calming breath and knocks gently. The girl jumps at the unexpected knock and her mother steps quickly to her feet, flinging the door open.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, Toby, but I doubt my daughter has any interest in seeing you right now," Veronica snaps at her child's ex-boyfriend.

"Mrs. Hastings, please just let me talk to her. I need to explain," Toby begs, blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Mom," Spencer whispers, "It's fine, I'll talk to him."

"Are you sure?" her mother responds, concern in her voice. Spencer nods shakily and stands up, smoothing out her pajama pants and walking out the door with Toby. The bright sun and chirping birds conflict harshly with her mood and she squeezes her eyes shut. When she opens the mocha-brown orbs, light, concerned, blue ones stare into hers. She immediately looks away and sits down on a patio chair. Toby sits down across from her, looking somber.

"Spence-" the boy starts, at the same time the girl says,

"Toby-" she smiles awkwardly and motions for him to continue.

"Spencer," his voice is slightly raspy, "I quit the –A Team." She lets out a harsh laugh.

"Well, that just fixes _everything,_" she grits out sarcastically.

"That's not why I'm telling you. I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm saying. You're not going to like any of it, but you have to listen. Promise me?"

"Of course," she whispers, never being able to say no when he looks at her like that.

"Alison came to see me, when I was in juvie. She showed me a pile of notes and accused me of writing them. They were all signed –A. I told her that I wish I knew who wrote them, so I could help them take the five of you down. But then, after I got out and came back to school, I started talking to Emily again. I always knew she was different than Ali but I didn't realize all of you were. When we spent that night in the motel room together, and we played Scrabble, I knew there was nothing in the world that would ever cause me to hurt you. After the accident with the scaffolding, Mona came to me in the hospital and asked me to join the –A Team. I said no initially but then I thought about some things. You broke up with me to protect me from –A. I thought, what if we had someone on the inside, to take down the whole operation. Then it would be safe, not only for you and your friends, but for you and me. Without the threat of –A lurking around every corner, we could be together. What we had was real. It is _still _real. I. Love. You, always."

"Toby, you knew Mona was –A before any of us? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Toby's lips turn up into a wistful smile.

"I knew, out of all of that speech, that _that_ would be what you would focus on. I just want to go back to the way we were, Spence." He reaches out and takes both of her slim hands in his strong ones.

"I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this, Toby. You lied to me, for months."

"Everything I said to you was true. Every word of love and loyalty and protection. If I would have told you, Mona would have known. Spencer, she sees everything. There is nothing that any of us can do that will go unnoticed by her. And then there's Red Coat. I don't know who she is, only that she's in charge. Mona takes orders from her and gives me orders from her. Now, I'm on their shit-list, for sure, since I quit, but I will still do anything to protect you."

"Toby," Spencer whispers, a single tear sliding down her face. He jumps up and kneels in front of her, resting his face in her lap. He squeezes her legs gently.

"Please, Spence. Forgive me," he murmurs, finally letting tears fall. She lifts his face slowly and stares into his eyes. They move closer, their lips meeting in a soft, gentle kiss. He stands up, taking her with him and wraps his arms around her waist. She drapes her slender arms over his strong shoulders and pulls him closer. They pull apart after several minutes and rest their noses against each other. Toby smiles down at his angel. She frowns.

"What is it?"

"You," she points at his chest, "are explaining this all to the girls."

**Review? Please? I love them :3**


End file.
